little lamb
by raven pyralis aiki chan
Summary: [one-shot. thought i'd make it pg-13 cause it's a deathficcie] heero's sick, duo's got to leave, nothing seems to be working out. [deathfic, sad, slightly strange, 1x2/2x1, shonen ai, sorta paranormal kinda ish... yeah. just read it. i was told that it wa


Standard disclaimers aply  
=========  
Little Lamb  
=========  
Warnings: well for one it's a death fic, and for annother  
i can't spell, or anything. so yeah, have fun. sowwy! wu-kins is only  
mentioned at the end (i think... *flips through the fic* yeah.. i   
think. anyways enjoy)  
=========  
  
Heero coughed, his throat burning with bile. Lately he had  
been feeling under the weather. But he couldn't pinpoint why. Oh,  
sure it was cold and nasty outside, and none too pleasant inside,  
but he was Heero Yuy; the Perfect Soldier. Cold wouldn't make him  
sick.  
  
As if to prove him wrong, his lungs started up annother fit   
of coughing.  
  
"Ne, Koi?" A husky voice said from the receses of Duo and  
Heero's bed.  
  
"Aa?" Heero said, closing his laptop carefully, lovingly.  
  
Duo leavered himself up on an elbow, cocking head to  
one side. He looked irresitable, with his masses of unbound cestnut  
silk cascading over his naked shoulders. Duo's pale, soft skin  
radiating warmth and musk. "Come to bed." The angelic boy said,  
his features looking haunting in the dim light of pre-dawn. His  
beautiful violet eyes heavey lidded, and his soft mouth turned up at  
the corners.  
  
Heero was going to protest, but he was cold, and so tired.  
He stood in one fluid movement, exacting noise of aproval from his  
braided lover, and promply colapsed in their bed. The familiar heat  
and smell making him feel overwhelmingly tired.  
  
Duo didn't push him, or ask him to do anything. He   
understood the exhaustion, better than any one else ever could. Duo  
understood everything, all the pain and guilt, the wearyness. The   
loss of the will to live. /Maybe that's what's making me feel so  
awful,/ he mused, eyes shut to the world, /maybe I'm not suposed to  
feel this loss, maybe I'm not suposed to feel anything at all./  
  
His mind grew fuzzy even as he thought the none too pleasant  
thoughts. His beautiful Shinigami watching him, half lidded eyes   
looking on wearily in the half dark.   
  
Duo would keep him safe, as he would for his beloved.   
Mutual, that's how their relationship had been for all these   
monthes of tormoil and despair.  
  
Duo was the light at the end of his tunnel of guilt and   
pain, as he knew he was Duo's.   
  
They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Safe. Home.  
  
***  
  
"Hee~ro! *Eat* something bakayaro! Your going to starve, and  
then there wont be any cusion for my pushin'" He said, leering at  
Heero.  
  
"Duo," Heero said coolly.  
  
"Hai?" The innocent boy said, his eyes round with feined   
curiosity.  
  
"Urusai." Heero said, grabing the tip of Duo's obserdly long  
braid. /It's obserd, but you love it. Could you live with him any  
different? Could you love him if he weren't the same?/ That annoying  
little voice that told you steeling cookies before dinner is bad  
said in his head.  
  
/Yes./ Heero told the small voice sternly. /I could love him  
if he was bald./ A small smile tugged at his lips from the thought.  
  
But, obserd or not, Heero loved the silken masses of   
chestnut and gold. So imesurably soft under his calloused hands. Duo  
was more perfect than he could ever know. All Duo saw when he looked  
in the mirror was Death, staring back with wide, violet eyes.  
  
Heero saw so much more.  
  
"I'm not hungmMMGH!"  
  
Duo had taken advantage of Heero's open mouth by shoving a  
*very* large fork full of fried potatos past Heero lips. He laughed   
softly to himself, as Heero looked startled for a minute. But it was  
only a minute. His expresion quickly realized it wasn't right, and  
contorted - or uncontorted, as the case happened to be - back into   
it's usual, stoic unemotional mask.  
  
Heero had no choise but to chew the mouthful, but he glared  
at Duo the whole time. "Baka." He mumbled, once he had swalowed. He  
resumed his typing on that infernal peice of crap. As Duo so often  
refered to it.  
  
"So I've heard," Duo said wearly, but with a small smile   
none the less.  
  
Heero stared at the small computer screen, /That's   
interesting./ He thought suspiciously. There was an encripted   
message for Duo. And it required *his* password to start decrypting  
it. "For you." He grunted, pushing the laptop so if faced Duo.  
  
"Really?" The braided pilot said in bewilderment. "Why   
didn't you read it?" He asked, placing his hands on the keys.  
  
"It needs your password. Even I don't know it." Heero said,  
watching Duo's reaction.  
  
"That's because I change my password too much to update   
you." The American said with a small husky laugh.  
  
"Aa. Your nurotic."  
  
"Hai." Duo said with a large grin. He typed in his password,  
and the computer beeped with aproval. It started decoding the   
message so that Duo could read it. It beeped once again when it was  
done.  
  
Duo looked at the screen, making sure to keep his face   
plastered with his usual grin. /This is very disturbing./ He thought  
to himself, fighting to keep his smile firmly in place. /This is  
definatly NOT good./  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked, trying to look over the other's  
shoulder.  
  
Duo skillfully avoided the question with annother question.  
"Quatre? Do we have any more potatos?" and spun the lap top around  
so that Heero couldn't see it.  
  
"Hai, they're over here in the pan." Quatre said absently,  
jerking his head towards the large pan still on the stove. Then  
went back to the dishes in the sink.  
  
Duo bounced up, fliped off the laptop and closed it. Then he  
bounded over to the stove; grabbed a fork; and ate right out of the  
pan.  
  
"Baka." Heero snorted.  
  
Duo looked up, his mouth full of potatos "Well it's not like  
any one else is gonna eat 'um!"  
  
Heero just sighed; and started coughing. But it subsided   
quickly.  
  
Quatre found Duo's potato antics very amusing.  
  
"Duo, what was the message about?" Heero asked again.  
  
"Just some reconisance. Nothing big. Dr. G thought I would  
be best for it cause slippin' in and out unnoticed is my specialty."  
Duo said with a wink.  
  
"Aa." Was all Heero said.  
  
"When do you leave?" Quatre asked, drying a plate.  
  
"Oh I have a while. About a month actualy." He said, eyeing   
said potatos, fork poised to dig in once again.  
  
"Nani?" Heero said, he looked hurt...that is to say as hurt  
as Heero 'Perfect Souldier' Yuy could look.  
  
"You heard me." Duo said indignantly.  
  
"Why on earth would they give you a monthes notification?"   
  
"There's a lot of preparation to do. I have to make a fist   
full of modifications on Shinigami before I can even atempt it. I  
guess the Doctors desided to be nice for once." Duo said dryly.  
  
But that wasn't all the braided boy wanted to say. Heero   
could see his braided lover holding something back. The strain was  
obvious - to him - in those bottomless violet eyes.  
  
Heero coughed again, stiffling it behind a fist.  
  
***  
  
"Well," Duo said, rising from his place on the couch next to  
Heero. "I'm tired, and if I want to be ready for my little mission,  
I'll have to get modifying soon." He said with a streatch and a jaw  
cracking yawn.  
  
"Don't stay up to late" Quatre said with a wink and a   
knowing smile.  
  
"Ja ne." Duo said with a rueful smile and a wave over his  
shoulder.  
  
Duo walked into the hanger, fliping on four light switches.  
Shinigami stood illuminated in the flurecent lights, his masive   
form a constant reminder of Duo's pourpose in life. Of what he was,  
and would be, forever.  
  
Death, with his gleaming thermal scythe and cheerfully   
insane eyes. He was Death, in a too femine body, in love with the   
beautiful Perfect Soldeir, with his pale horse - er..his gundam.  
And he was the happiest he had ever been since his child hood.  
  
"Gomen Shinigami, but I'm gonna have to take you apart a   
bit." He said to his cold metal partner. The modifications were   
going to be a bitch.  
  
***  
  
"Heero!" Duo gasped. His lover was coughing constantly now,   
and it was getting worse. Nothing he gave the Wing pilot was   
helping. They had tried cough medicine, antibiotics, some viral   
drugs, and even some illegal drugs.   
  
Nothing had worked, and Duo's nearves were nearly gone. Heero  
wasn't getting any better, and Duo only had half a month left.  
  
He dashed over to Heero and caught him as he doubled over   
in a particularly harsh coughing fit.  
  
"I'm fine." Heero said between gasping and coughing.  
  
"No your not. Lets get you some water and put you to bed. No  
more computer for sick little Koi." Duo said, his concern for Heero  
serfacing.  
  
Heero noded, he knew that Duo was right. Duo flung one of  
Heero's arms around his slender shoulders. Duo suported his Japanese  
lover into the kitchen and got a glass of water and some Advil.   
He hoped that Advil would help somehow.  
  
Once Heero was safely tucked into bed, Duo got back to the   
modifications he had to make to his Shinigami.  
  
"Oi, partner, what do you think about Heero? Think he's gonna   
be ok?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yeah me too. He's Heero, ne? 'Course he'll pull through.   
Stupid of me to even think that way."  
  
The only sounds were the click of the keys inside Shinigami's  
cockpit, where Duo sat scrolling text.  
  
He was nearly done the modifications.  
  
***  
  
"Get better Heero." Duo whispered sadly to his sleeping lover.  
He thought it best to leave now, in the wee hours of the morning,  
so that he wouldn't have to face Heero.  
  
He had finished all his work on Deathscythe a week before his  
departure, on what he, and the powers that be, though was going to be  
his very last mission.  
  
"I love you Heero. I will always love you Heero. Forever and  
Always. Even after we're gone." The braided American said before   
bending down to brush a soft kiss across Heero's lips. His kiss was   
met with soft weazing breath. Heero still wasn't getting better.  
  
Duo left the safehouse with his brows furrowed, worried over   
his sick lover. He just hoped they would both be able to see each   
other again.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Heero opened his eyes he knew something was wrong.  
Duo wasn't there. There was only a lingering warmth and rumpled   
sheets greeted him.   
  
And then he remebered what day it was, and that Duo had been  
gone for two days. Duo's mission. He had nothing to worry about. Duo   
always came back, even if he was worse for wear, he always came back.  
  
He would come back again. Forever.  
  
Heero tried to get up to go into the kitchen, but as soon as  
he tried to move, a wave of coughing hit him hard. His whole body  
spasmed with the force of the coughing.  
  
Quatre heard his hacking and came dashing into the room.   
"Heero! Heero can you breath?" He sensibly asked. They had all stopped  
asking if he was ok. Because he was obviously not.  
  
Trowa came in on Quatre's heels. His concern showed in his  
eyes, or his visible eye that is.  
  
Heero couldn't stop coughing, he held his hands up to his   
mouth to try and styffle the sound, but to no avail. Something warm   
and sticky spattered on his hands. He removed them from his mouth, so  
that he could get a look at the stuff.  
  
His hands were covered in dark sticky blood, he was still   
coughing, and he couldn't breath. He wouldn't be able to fule his  
hacking. He slumped in his bed, utterly spent and exausted from   
coughing. He was weazing heavily, and breathing was getting very hard.  
  
"All right," Quatre said firmly, "Hospital time." And with   
that Trowa lifted Heero in his arms and carried him to the car.  
  
***  
  
Duo felt a twinge in his chest. He didn't know how he knew,   
but there was something very wrong with his koi.   
  
An OZ soldier took advantage of Duo's lack of atention by   
trusting his MS's claw strait trough Shinigami's chest.   
  
Preasure built inside the cockpit, and water poured in the   
dimly lit confines. The streams of water glittered in the light of   
all the gadgets and monitors. Duo marvled in the beauty around him.  
  
Death was more beautiful then he had ever thought.  
  
Torents of angry bubbles streamed from the reckage of a once  
proud moble suit, trying to fight their way the the surface. The   
bubbles swirled aruond the suit, morning for the loss of it's pilot,  
angry at the destruction.  
  
***  
  
Heero couldn't stop crying. But it made no sence. He wasn't   
in pain anymore, and dying didn't frighten him. Duo's face danced  
acros his vision.  
  
He wasn't crying for himself, he was crying for Duo.  
  
"No." He whispered horsely. "No no no no no no!" He shouted  
into the white stearil hospital room. But his sudden outburst caused   
a violent round of coughing.  
  
When two nurses flung the door open, they found a flat line,  
and a lot of blood.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," A very distrough nurese told a small  
blond boy and his taller friend. His lungs were filled with blood,   
and he didn't seem to want to live." She wrung her hands and looked  
down at her crisp white clogs.  
  
"Oh God." Quatre gasped and hid his face in Trowa's chest. The  
coffee Quatre had been holding splashed all over the floor, the paper  
cup crumpled under foot.  
  
Trowa folded his arms around his blond angel, trying to fight  
the tears in his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Trowa," Quatre said, a sad smile playing across his lips,   
"Look at this."  
  
Quatre had cracked Duo's cod - it had been 'Heero' the one  
thing that Heero would never have thought of - and looked at the   
message that G had sent to his dead friend.  
  
Trowas smoothed his black turtleneck, and walked over to   
Quatre and Heero's laptop. He turned the screen so that he could read  
the message.  
  
=+=+=  
Duo-  
We are of the opinion that you are best suited for this mission.  
Deathscythe is the best equiped for sneaking in and out unnoticed  
and your skills as a terrorist are most refined in this feild.  
But, this mission is going to be very dificult, even for you. We  
believe that if any one can do this it is you, but be aware that  
in most cases this would be a suiside mission.  
You are to infiltrate an underwater OZ base, at the bottom of  
the Picific Ocean, aprox. 20 miles under the sand and water. You   
will need to make pressure controle modifications to your Gundam,  
and you will need spare oxygen. A cockpit breach under these  
contitions will kill you, nearly instantly. Heart failure and  
brain malfuctions due to the pressure are your biggest obsacle.  
Extreme cold is also a problem.  
Once you gain entrance to the compound you will not have to  
worry about the pressure. There is a highly sofisticated pressure  
system in the base. But outside is most likely where most of your  
fighting will occure. Be careful, you have one month and four   
days (mission will begin March 20) to prepare.  
Good luck, Duo Maxwell.  
  
-G  
=+=+=  
  
"He knew he was going to die. That's why he never showed any   
of us this thing." Quatre said, tears glitering on his cheeks in the  
laptop light.  
  
Wufei sat in the corner, his eyes gleaming with tears, his   
hair unkempt and hanging loose. His usually white clothes had been  
replaced with the black of mourning.  
  
Soft sniffling and outright sobbing filled the small   
safehouse. No one ate that day, no one slept. No one wanted to move,  
or speak. They just wanted their friends back.  
  
***  
  
Two figures floated lazily across the marred surface of the   
moon. Hand in hand, the figures watched as it tilted slowly on it's  
gleaming silver axis.  
  
"I'd always thought the moon was so desolate," One of them  
mused, his long hair floating behind him in waves of chestnut silk,  
bathed in the pearlesant light of the moons rays.  
  
"Iie, it's beautiful." The other replied, turning to his  
lover. "Mine." He proclaimed to the sky.  
  
The long haired boy turned to his lover, "Hai, Heero." He  
said with a weary voice. "I will always love you... Forever and  
Always. Even after we are gone." He said quietly.  
  
The two insubstancial figures floated down to earth, locked  
in a kiss that lit their disent with firey sparks. Their misty feet  
hit the ground as they broak apart.  
  
"Duo," Heero sighed, on hand holding the braided boy around  
his waist, the other settled firmly at the nape of Duo's neck,   
tangled most pleasantly in Duo's hair. "It's time to go." He said  
quietly.  
  
"All right." Duo said with a sad smile. "But your going to   
have to catch me first!" He laughed, dodging out of reach and   
bounding away, across the silvery, moon lit landscape.  
  
Heero sighed; smiled faintly; and gave chase.  
  
=========  
~OWARI~  
=========  
*sniffles* man, I dun think I'll be able to do that again...  
*whipes tears away* well...maybe I will *wicked smile* hope ya liked  
the little death ficish thing. 


End file.
